Motion
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: It was a known fact that Luna Lovegood didn't like dancing much. But there was one person she'd like to dance with, a proper formal dance, and that was the Slytherin Blaise Zabini – and he knew it, she hadn't made any attempt of hiding it. Songfic.


**Hey guys :) I heard this song a few days ago and was like OMG LUNA AND BLAISE! And well, here you go.. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Motion by Plumb. I am also not J.K., if I was there would Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Luna endings :)**

**I'd also like to give thanks to my amazing beta reader and awesome best friend TheLightIsMine :) If you like Star Wars stuff, CHECK OUT HER STORIES! x3**

* * *

><p><em>I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>but I want to dance with you<em>

It was a known fact that Luna Lovegood didn't like dancing much. She was willing to do a bit, of course, although she didn't tend to dance with one person in particular as much as with everybody as a whole. But there was one person she'd like to dance with, a proper formal dance, and that was the Slytherin Blaise Zabini – and he knew it, she hadn't made any attempt of hiding it.

_I'm not sophisticated_  
><em>I'm not your average girl<em>  
><em>I don't like to wear makeup<em>  
><em>I like my matted curls<em>

Luna knew she wasn't an average girl - that was obvious from the name 'Looney'. She didn't like make-up and being sophisticated because that would require being someone she wasn't and making herself look perfect when she liked her dirty-blonde hair, which never fell in perfect curls or waves but was straggly.

_Do I make you feel unstable_  
><em>Do I put you in a whirl<em>  
><em>Cause I do not fit your idea<em>  
><em>Of a beautiful girl<em>

Blaise was always somewhat uncomfortable around her, her quirks and appearance meant he didn't really understand her – at all. She wasn't the same type of beautiful as most of the primped girls in Hogwarts, but she was still compelling. She wasn't someone that was classed as gorgeous. She was different, a strange, alluring kind of different which made her beautiful in her own way. It made his head spin from her personality and bluntness.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_I can jump next to anybody_  
><em>Let me jump right next to you<em>  
><em>Cause I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>But I want to dance with you<em>

Blaise did want to dance with her, just like she did with him, he could dance with whoever he chose and did so at will, but he would be risking everything by dancing with Luna – if he didn't get knocked out by her waving arms in the process. It could destroy his reputation, and he couldn't imagine his friends would like it, but he would have Luna in his arms, and that was what he desired.

_You're so illuminated_  
><em>Your heat could melt the world<em>  
><em>You're so wrapped up in plastic<em>  
><em>You nip and tuck and twirl<em>

Blaise thought she shone like the moon she was named after, illuminating the world, his world. He liked it, the way she gleamed, her pale skin luminous and her hair just as bright. She saw the world a different way and he wanted to know how she saw it, entirely. She was so kind to everyone, even those who teased her and her patience was endless. She was true to herself, acting how she wished and was completely comfortable with herself; he wished he could be like that. Her heart was warm, she could with time melt even the coldest of hearts because she was just too sweet and innocent to be a threat – or she appeared to be. He knew she could be lethal if she wanted to be and wasn't planning on being on the receiving end of her wand.  
>Luna could tell Blaise didn't change for people and she liked that about him, but she knew he didn't wake up looking like he did and he wanted to impress people with his handsome looks and charm. He didn't impress her with that though; she'd spent time seeing through that part of him and it was what she had found then that made her like him. His hatred of being called a Death Eater like the other Slytherins when he wasn't and never had wanted to be one, but he didn't join the light (although he'd been seriously considering it to spend time with Luna until he'd noticed she didn't really care if he was or not, because she knew he wasn't a Death Eater). She knew he'd been neutral during the war and was, in general, a good guy. He didn't make fun or bully others and although he was a show-off, never revealed much about himself.<p>

_Do I make you feel uneasy_  
><em>Do I break your stupid rule<em>  
><em>Cause I do not fit your idea<em>  
><em>of a beautiful girl<em>

Luna made Blaise uncomfortable, the candour of her words which she never sugar-coated. As unnerving as it was, he liked her honesty. He could trust her to never lie. He was breaking every rule he had ever made by wanting her, he went after the most beautiful of girls who would do anything he asked and he'd found himself wanting the oddball of Hogwarts. Not that being an oddball was bad; it was him, Blaise Zabini, wanting her which was bad, so bad it seemed right.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_I can jump next to anybody_  
><em>Let me jump right next to you<em>  
><em>Cause I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>But I want to dance with you<em>

_I can jump next to anybody_  
><em>Let me jump right next to you<em>  
><em>Cause I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>But I want to dance with you<em>

She would talk to anybody but she wanted to talk to him, he was less happy to just talk to anyone but he knew a conversation with her would be enjoyable.

_We're all different_  
><em>We're all strange<em>  
><em>Who really cares<em>  
><em>Lets just keep dancing<em>

They are both different and strange in their own ways - Luna being Luna and Blaise not being a normal Slytherin - but neither of them cared. The other could do the weirdest thing but couldn't annihilate their wish to be close to one another, because – if you hadn't already guessed – they loved each other. A love both believed would be unrequited when it wouldn't be. He thought her wanting to dance with him was just another curiosity of hers.

_I can jump next to anybody_  
><em>Let me jump right next to you<em>  
><em>Cause I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>But I want to dance with you<em>

_I can jump next to anybody_  
><em>Let me jump right next to you<em>  
><em>Cause I can dance here next to everybody<em>  
><em>But I want to dance with you<em>

They met on the dance floor of the final Yule Ball they'd attend - one which was also Luna's first - and he took her hand, asking for a dance. She eagerly accepted. As the music slowed and they got locked in each other's gaze they slowly swayed, time appeared to almost come to a halt and ever so gradually they got closer to one another, until their lips touched and they forgot about the rest of the world...

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think :) I also suggest you listen to the song because it is AMAZING! Now, after reading you must press the amazingly smexy review button, it's written in blue just below this :) I love faves too but reviews make me feel special xoxo<strong>


End file.
